


Not Just Another Walk In The Park

by M_E_Lover, oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fights, Halloween, Harold Finch Whump, John Reese Whump, M/M, Scary, Spooky, We find any way to whump the boys, Werewolves, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: John didn’t have a good feeling about this one. It was an eerie October night, close to midnight, and he and Harold found themselves following a number through Central Park.





	Not Just Another Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween from M_E_Lover and Oddgit!!

John didn’t have a good feeling about this one. It was an eerie October night, close to midnight, and he and Harold found themselves following a number through the extensive grounds of Central Park. There was no one else around except for the man they were trailing when a fog suddenly began to creep in. The air took on a moist chill that had Harold tucking himself further into his overcoat.

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, Mr. Reese… I’d say we were about to be the victims in a horror movie…” he said quietly,_ logically _knowing that they should be completely safe. What could happen, really?

“Yeah, wouldn’t be surprised if Dracula pops out over there,” John replied, his eyes trained ahead until the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up, his instincts screaming at him to ‘turn around.’

Reaching for the Sig Sauer tucked in his waistband and stepping in front of his partner, John whirled around in a flash and pulled his weapon, training it on their number who was now somehow standing _behind_ them.

“Why are you following me?” the man snarled.

“Easy there, kid…” John said, not flinching an inch, wondering how in the hell he got around them so suddenly. His steely eyes were fixed right on the man.

“You need to get out of here…” he said lowly, staring at the ground now.

“And why is that?” Harold asked cautiously, stepping away from John’s guard a bit.

Suddenly, from the shadows, what appeared to be a very large dog or possibly even a wolf, came ambling towards them, yet it was no ordinary predator. The animal moved intently to stand in front of the young man, blocking the gun’s aim, staring with almost human eyes.

The only sound in the entire park was the animals breathing, his nostrils flaring as he took in Harold and John's scents riding on the current of damp air around them. His lips curled up to reveal sharp, yellow stained teeth and he let out a low rumbling growl.

“I’ll tell you again,” the man warned irritably, “You need to go now if you don’t want to get hurt.”

“Please, we’re here to help…” Harold began with the firm belief that the young man standing before them was _not_ the threat in this case but indeed the one in grave danger, “if you’d just control your dog I can explain…”

“Finch,” John cut in as calmly and quietly as he could and took him by the arm seeing that the animal almost imperceptively moved closer, “stand back.” John read the situation for what it was but knew that come hell or high water Harold was going to try to make the man realize that they were only there to help him.

“You should listen to your friend, mister,” the man said menacingly, reaching down to stroke the tense animal’s flank, “he seems to read the situation a lot better than you do.”

“Just hear us out, please…” Harold replied, holding his hands up submissively. “You don’t understand, no one has to get hurt here. I assure you we mean you no harm; we’re here to _help_ you.” 

The man stayed silent, obviously not believing Harold and John’s grip tightened around the butt of his gun, ready to shoot whoever made a move first. But the realization that no matter which one of them did Harold could still be hurt or possibly even killed from the other was extremely nerve-wracking for John.

Things were growing tense and the air around them was becoming like ice as both man and animal stood their ground.

“Well, it seems we are at an impasse,” Harold said exasperated and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his business card in case the man changed his mind.

Without warning the beast leaped, lunging for Harold’s throat.

John immediately fired at the animal but in an instant the man was behind him, wrapping his arm around John’s neck, cutting off his oxygen and disabling the ability to defend himself but more importantly… _Harold._ He watched in horror as the animal had his partner pinned to the ground, snapping and snarling at his face as he fought to hold him at bay.

John watched helplessly as the strength in Harold’s arms began to dissolve just as his own was being drained. The inhuman hold on him was extraordinary and John began to feel the fight draining from his own body as well.

Trying again like hell to pry the man’s arm away from his airway, John made one last effort to break free before he lost consciousness. With his sight growing dim he used all of his remaining strength to throw his head back hard, smashing into the man’s face and breaking his nose. The man’s hold loosened and he stumbled backward, blood pouring down his face and John turned and fired, shooting him in the chest.

Rather than falling dead, the man stood up straight and looked John in the eyes, glaring at him before seeming to transform into something _else_… something out of a nightmare. John shot him three more times, still seeming to not have any effect whatsoever.

The strange being stood where it was while his body continued to mutate and change and John couldn’t wait for another second to help Harold. He turned and hurried towards him, lunging at the large animal still on top of him, knocking it off just long enough for Harold to roll onto his side and get to his feet.

“Get out of here!” John yelled frantically. “Harold, run!”

Harold’s hand was clutching his neck, blood seeping between his fingers, dripping thick and viscous from the wound, absorbing into the collar of his shirt. “I’m not leaving you!” he shouted back, swaying precariously on his feet.

John’s heart was thundering in his chest when he was suddenly knocked to the ground, his gun falling from his hand. Both animals were now on either side of him, snarling and snapping at him with enormous teeth, threatening to rip him to shreds. One of the beasts managed to swipe at him and struck John in the chest with a huge paw, its nails tearing through two layers of clothing, causing him to scream out in agony.

Harold staggered over to a large, jagged rock, managing to pick it up with blood slick fingers of one hand while his other still held firmly against the injury in his neck. “Get off him!” he yelled and rushed towards the two beasts.

They turned their attention to the smaller man, giving John just enough time and the opportunity to reach for his weapon and shoot the first one of the wolves in the chest four times.

The animal slumped to the ground, dead before it hit the dirt.

The other let out an ungodly howl of rage and rushed towards Harold. The older man stood in horror and waited for the inevitable, not having the strength or the confidence to run.

John was too late, he watched helplessly as Harold tried to dodge the violent lunge the animal took at him but it struck him in the side and he fell hard against the ground.

The beast was and on top of him again in an instant and Harold was convinced it was the end of his life as he tried to hold it off.

“No you don’t you sonofabitch!” John shouted and shot the thing in the head a split second before it mauled Harold for a second time. The animal collapsed on top of his small frame instantly, the bloodied carcass forcing all the air out of his lungs.

Harold lay dazed, completely exhausted and covered in brain matter and decimated tissue, fighting to breathe again under the dead weight against his chest.

John hurried to drag the heavy animal off and picked his partner up by the shoulders, cradling him in his arms. Harold was _still_ trying to catch his breath but couldn’t seem to achieve the task and was quickly becoming frantic.

“Finch… look at me,” John tried calmly at first but Harold was too panicked to listen, flailing his limbs wildly as he slowly suffocated. “Harold, stop!” he commanded and stroked Harold’s face, turning his head towards him to make eye contact. “You have to calm down, you’re hyperventilating,” he placed the palm of his hand against Harold’s chest, “Breathe with me…” John encouraged him again intently, “That’s it, Harold, breathe with me.”

Harold tried as hard as he could to do as John instructed and was slowly able to make himself obey. He was gasping now, inhaling shallow, clipped breaths that began to help to loosen his chest and start evening out, becoming easier to breathe normally again with every second that passed.

"That’s it…" John said a final time, holding his hand over the wound in Harold's neck, trying to slow the blood loss.

Harold's own hand found John's chest and he ran his fingers over the large, bleeding gash he found there. "You're hurt too…" he whispered anxiously, not quite able to find his voice.

"I've had worse,” John said, raising his hand to see that Harold's wound was finally clotting. "We have to get _you_ to a doctor, though… You need stitches…"

John looked around, noticing the large amount of blood on the ground and their clothes were covered with it from with both their wounds. But what he didn’t notice was what was missing. “Are you ready to get out of here now?” John asked nervously.

Harold was pale and starting to feel extremely lightheaded, still not fully able to breathe properly quite yet. He put his arm out for John to help him stand. They needed to get out of there, and _both_ see a doctor, no matter what John said. They had to get away before someone showed up and saw the freakish scene too, they didn’t need anyone asking questions they had no answers for.

"How're we going explain this one to Megan?" he asked as John finished helping him get to his feet.

"What? You mean being attacked by _Wolf men_?” John replied and looked towards the area he’d thought he shot the first animal.

There was no body. There were no _bodies_!

“Where…? Where did they…?” Harold stammered. “Weren’t they just…”

John was stunned too. “We couldn’t have dreamt it,” he replied stunned, looking at the state the two of them were in, “We sure as hell didn’t do this to ourselves.”

“I suppose we'll have to figure it out on the way…"

They headed out of the park the same direction they’d come in. John helped Harold walk out supported by his arm slung over John’s broad shoulder, taking it cautiously as John kept an eye out for any more danger while Harold stared at the slick trails and puddles of blood all over the ground that had them both wondering… _what in the hell just happened…?_


End file.
